


ART - The Power of Friendship

by paynesgrey



Series: Paynesgrey's Graphics [20]
Category: Saved By the Bell (TV)
Genre: Banner, Gen, Graphics, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Banner artwork for the story "The Power of Friendship" by Kat Lee.





	ART - The Power of Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Done for smallfandombang 2018.

Media: Photoshop  
Rating: Gen  
Title: The Power of Friendship  
Author: Kat Lee  
Disclaimer: I do not own Saved By the Bell. This is a fan work purely for non-commercial purposes and for fun. No money is made from this.


End file.
